User blog:Mrmichaelt/My Review: Ghostbusters: What in Samhain Just Happened?!
I bought Ghostbusters: What in Samhain Just Happened a few weeks ago. The duo of Peter David and Dan Schoening were what convinced me to go buy it. This was the first IDW/GB comic I bought. I liked the story and all the references. I find something new each time I open the comic to read. All in all, I'd give it a 3/4 mainly because I can see the confusion/angst in having a new entity named after a much loved villain from The Real Ghostbusters. I liked that it was referenced in the title but to stretch it out as a character? I didn't buy into it as much as I should have. Only issues I had were logistical, I had was finding it in my area, I got the last copy at the second store I went to and the pages were a little stuck to each other. But mostly the references in dialogue and art were neat to try and find. Here goes... Page 1 -Who are you gonna call? -DJ holding a Ghostbusters album cover Page 4 -Business is slow (reoccurring theme from Real Ghostbusters RBG) -False alarms (reminded me of some RBG episode where there was a ghost in the chimney but was a cat) Page 5 -No filming in here (nod to the episode "Egon on the Rampage"?) Page 6 -children's parties (Ghostbusters 2 movie) Page 8 -Janine's car has license plate "GBI ZUL" (reference to Zuul in Ghostbusters movie -Samhaine's goblins near steps from RGB "When Halloween was Forever" and "Halloween II 1/2" Page 9 -Man dressed as Stay Puft -Painting of Vigo (GB II movie) -Painting of Mrs. Faversham ("The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic") -Right below Faversham painting is coat rack conglomerate made by The Thing to talk to the GB's -Bird of Kildarby statue ("The Bird of Kildarby") -The Necronomicon from "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" is on the table in the ballroom. Page 10 -Bust on table looks like Cubby from "Chicken, He Clucked" Page 11 -Magic Spells book looks like one used by Favish in "Look Homeward, Ray" -Another flying book is Tobin's Spirit Guide (cover was seen a few times on RGB with the T in that special font) -Troll statue of the troll that went rogue in "Troll Bridge" -Precious, in yellow canary form ("Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood") Page 12 -Doorknocker looks like doorknocker on the Doomsday Door. -Mention of the Ecto goggles then comes up pages later when Ray busts Sam Hain Page 14 -Sam Hain a pun on Samhaine -Poster of Dr. Bassingame in Hain's secret room (a spiritualist fraud from RGB) -Murray the Mantis doll ("The Revenge of Murray the Mantis") Page 15 -In article, Cynthia Crawford (reporter from RGB "Citizen Ghost") listed under picture -In article text, the mansion is dubbed "Tobin's Mansion" Page 16 -Behind Egon on the file is the lamp from "Janine's Genie" -Egon looks like he's working on that computer interface of Tobin's Spirit Guide from RGB or the prototype Ecto Aroma Eliminator from "Masquerade" Page 17 -Guests dressed as Headless Horseman, Ichabod Crane, and little witch (I think that was her) from "Headless Motorcyclist" and "Halloween II 1/2" -Peter Venkman animated version -Dana Barrett, post Temple of Gozer getting blown up, seated next to white ghost guy Page 22 -Entities watching are a Terror Dog, the cactus ghost from "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn", Tolay from "Egon's Ghost", and some Domoviye from "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" Mrmichaelt 01:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics Category:Blog posts